


【GTOP】以父之名

by LumosMaxima1148



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Seunghyun/Omega Kown Jiyong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 年下父子, 微量Mpreg&黑化；
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosMaxima1148/pseuds/LumosMaxima1148
Summary: 第一次尝试父子年下的abo，就有那么一点点的兴奋（手动狗头）其实我是个很喜欢垃圾文的人，比如现在还有一个未完成的监禁梗躺在我的WPS里…我废话好多…祝有缘看到我的各位食用愉快





	【GTOP】以父之名

以父之名  
PWP向ABO  
信息素：龙（苦艾酒&橙花）塔（雪松）  
崔胜铉之前从未怀疑过父亲Alpha的身份，他倒是十分羡慕父亲那样特殊的信息素的味道，不同于他死板厚重的雪松气味，父亲身上常年带着苦艾酒的气息，那味道像是Manhattan一样令人着迷。  
单是看父亲的外表，很难猜得到他是个怎样的人，甚至会有更多的人觉得，这个个子矮小的男人大概是什么人家眷养的Omega。  
崔胜铉小时候觉得自己和父亲长得一点都不像，父亲也从不对这种问题有什么避讳，崔胜铉知道他们没什么血缘关系，但这不妨碍他依赖这个男人，他小时候一直跟着父亲，靠近父亲的时候他就会闻到特殊的香气，那种香气在任何时候都能让他平静下来。可从他的身高开始超越父亲的那天起，他对父亲的多年来的依赖感，渐渐转化成了奇怪的保护欲。这样的感情是十分奇怪的，一个Alpha想要保护另一个Alpha，是没有道理的。  
但看着父亲在书房里需要借助小梯子才能拿到高层的书，或是需要踮起脚才能修剪到高一些的树木的时候，他总有一种想从身后抱住那个男人的冲动。  
事实上他不敢这样做，他多多少少地对父亲有几分畏惧——他小时候听过不少关于父亲的故事，他没办法想象父亲所面对的问题还是有多么复杂和棘手，中学后的他尽量让自己的生活不同父亲的生活重合，或许这样能从根本上避免麻烦的发生。  
“你是不是该去找个Omega了？”父亲在他成人生日的那天，认真地问他这个问题，崔胜铉答不上来，他一直就没有对哪个Omega有过想法，他也确实没有被哪个Omega的信息素诱惑到发情，父亲突然的提问让他很慌张，比起去找一个Omega，他似乎…更想这样和父亲生活在一起？  
“没关系，我没有在催你。”  
“爸…我…”崔胜铉咬咬牙，他不知道如果自己真的向父亲表达了这样的想法对方会做怎么样的回应，“我觉得…”  
“？”  
“没什么…”  
“你有喜欢的人吗？”  
“没有。”  
“如果有喜欢的人，不用问我的意见。”权志龙把自己的盘子里的苹果派推给崔胜铉，“我记得你说晚上是有聚会吗？”  
“对…中学的同学…说是一起…”  
“那我送你。”  
“好。”  
他在本市的艺术大学就读，但不同于其他的家庭，父亲不允许他频繁地回家，他以“学校的住宿条件并不差”和“男孩子不可以过分恋家”等理由让崔胜铉成功妥协，假期崔胜铉会回到家里，大多数时间都在学校。  
他起初以为父亲真的只是担心他会过分恋家，直到他在暑假结束前的一个月因为学校停电在晚上悄悄回到了家中…  
他还没打开门就能闻得到屋子里传来的信息素的味道，那是十分强烈的Omega的信息素—小橙花的香气，只有发情期的Omega才会散发这样的味道来吸引Alpha进行交配。  
大概是父亲正在发情的Omega来了家里？崔胜铉这才想起父亲似乎并没有给自己提到过自己有过什么Omega伴侣，也没有标记过谁…  
或许父亲喜欢的大概就是一夜情，这样也不会被一些麻烦的Omega纠缠。崔胜铉能够理解父亲的做法，但是…屋子里曾经十分浓烈的苦艾酒的味道…完全消失了。取而代之的是陌生Alpha的气息，闻起来像是受潮了的陈年雪茄。  
“…”总不会是有父亲的朋友在自己家里做这种事情…屋子里橙花的味道更浓了，崔胜铉打开门发现客厅里并没有开灯，只有父亲的卧室里映出一丝微弱的鹅黄色灯光。  
好奇心驱使崔胜铉走到父亲的卧室门前，卧室门虚掩着，隐约能够听到里面发出的声音。  
崔胜铉从这个角度大概看清了房间里正发生的事情，一双漂亮且白皙的腿圈在Alpha的腰部，随着Alpha的动作轻轻晃动。但他并不满足于此，他侧着身子贴紧门框，他还不知道父亲的Omega长什么样子。  
“嗯…”甜腻的声音从开了灯的房间传到崔胜铉的耳朵里，这个Omega的声音十分熟悉…像是…他从哪里听到过的…  
“你就不担心他回来？”  
“今天…不是假期…哈啊…我和他说过…”父亲的声音里混杂着喘息，“不用担心…”  
“是吗…那么今天你就是我的了。”  
“唔…做完就…哈嗯…不要顶那里…”  
Alpha俯身亲吻被压在身下的父亲，一边说着下流的话继续刚才的动作。崔胜铉像是被人下了咒在原地动弹不得，那个Omega正是他朝夕相处十年的父亲。  
这样说来父亲的一切奇怪举动都变得合理起来…从不带Omega回家，偶尔会因为各种原因出差一段时间…阻止他在假期之外的时间回到家里。苦艾酒的信息素气味或许是父亲用来伪装自己的抑制剂散发的味道，而父亲不过是会被发情期的情欲所折磨，甚至会被标记怀孕的Omega罢了。  
他不太能接受这个现实，崔胜铉快速安静地离开了父亲的卧室，并阻止自己不要去回想他所听到的对话内容。  
父亲是个Omega，那么他十年来岂不是都在和一个Omega一起生活，自己甚至对此没有一点察觉。权志龙的伪装做的太好，连同他一起生活的儿子都没有怀疑过父亲Omega的身份，若是这次崔胜铉不擅自回家，他还依旧被父亲蒙在鼓里。这感觉不太好，像是自己无意中发现自己的恋人在和别人交往，但他发现的对象是自己的父亲…更何况…父亲也不是自己的恋人。  
嫉妒，崔胜铉在看到那一幕是大脑中的第一个想法便是嫉妒。即便他刚成年没多久，对这些事情还没有深入了解过。但争夺一个心仪的Omega在Alpha的世界里是非常常见的事情，崔胜铉在学校里见过同学因为Omega打架，似乎Alpha生来就是好斗的，他们不像beta那样性情温和，总是为了一个Omega的标记权争得头破血流。  
崔胜铉来到书房，靠窗的那把椅子是父亲经常坐的，他站在椅子旁，这个房间里还能闻到苦艾酒的气息，崔胜铉打开窗户让风进入书房，他感觉好些了，夜晚的风是温凉的，至少能让他的燥热平息几分。崔胜铉不知道父亲是不是也因为这个原因才更喜欢坐在窗边，他在书房里随意走动——要知道这里是不允许随便进入的，他更多的时间是站在门口向里面张望。父亲藏了太多秘密在这个拥挤的小房间里，崔胜铉绕过父亲的座位，走到书架附近，他可以肯定自己的鼻子没有犯错，第二层书的后面，苦艾酒的气息异常浓烈。  
食指关节敲击书脊的那一刻崔胜铉就明白了这一层并不是什么放置书本的地方，他把空壳书从架子上抽下来，大概拿下了三四本的时候就看到了藏在里面的黑色盒子。  
那是个表面丝绒质地的盒子，打开盒子就能看到里面放着的小瓶浅绿色液体，苦艾酒的味道就是从这里传出来的。  
这大概就是所谓的抑制剂了。崔胜铉把装有抑制剂的瓶子拿出来，打开。它并没有什么不好的味道，和那些市面上出售的劣质抑制剂不同。越是优质高效的抑制剂越难弄到手，但是效果能够持续的很久，两小瓶就能够支撑一个Omega度过至少两次发情期。崔胜铉把玻璃瓶放回盒子，在他打算把盒子放回书架的那一瞬间他突然有了一个人不太好的想法。  
他把丝绒盒子扣好，塞进自己的口袋，把拿出来的书放回了书架…  
返回自己的房间不需要经过权志龙的卧室，但崔胜铉还是能听到卧室里传来床榻摇晃的声音和父亲的呻吟，橙花的味道让他感到头疼，优秀的Alpha的嗅觉总是过分灵敏，再这样下去他或许会因为权志龙的信息素而被动发情。  
崔胜铉把自己的房门锁好，又在房间里喷洒了香水，他躺在床上等着橙花的气味不再那么浓烈，崔胜铉闭上眼睛，脑海中不自觉地浮现出他今天所看到的画面：权志龙被那个陌生的男人压在床上，在接吻的间隙发出喘息，嘴唇红肿，眼角带着一抹生理性的泪水…崔胜铉的思路在他感觉到下腹异样的时候完全混乱了，他从床上慌张地坐起，试图让自己的情绪稳定。  
空气中的信息素不断地撩拨他的神经，崔胜铉走进浴室打开花洒，冰凉的水顺着他的发丝缓缓流下，他不该对父亲有这种不切实际的幻想，即便他的父亲是他最需要的Omega。  
他也做了不好的事情，他拿走了父亲珍贵的抑制剂，并把它们藏在自己的背包里。崔胜铉解开自己衬衣的纽扣，让他平息现在的燥热不是件容易的事情。他太想去占有那个男人了，不考虑任何道德伦理的关系，他只是想作为一个Alpha去占有他应该得到的东西。把那个自己称为父亲的人揉进自己的怀里，彻底地对他进行标记…  
如此病态的情感让他变得兴奋，他同学校里的Omega交往过，却从未打算彻底标记过什么人，但仔细想来他找过的恋爱对象，不论是气质还是相貌，都和权志龙有那么几分相似。  
他大概一直就没有放弃过对父亲的私欲，从他像在身后抱住父亲的那一天开始，这颗种子就已经埋下了，并在他成长的日子里扎根萌芽。既然如此，他更不允许其他Alpha在自己家里为所欲为，那个男人注定是他的东西。  
自始至终，都应该属于他一个人。  
权志龙起床的时候已经不早了，睡在自己身旁的人也不知去向，应该是早就离开了。他在自己的房间里闻到了松香味。可家里从不买松木制品，因为崔胜铉的信息素就是这样厚重的味道。  
等等！他这个时候不应该回家的！权志龙穿好衣服从卧室出去，果然看到崔胜铉坐在客厅里。  
“胜铉？”权志龙本能地后退了一步，“你什么时候回来的？”  
“昨晚，学校寝室停电，我没别处可去，就回来了。”崔胜铉发现起床后的权志龙身上不再带有橙花的气息，“爸…你昨晚…”  
“我回来的很晚，你是不是已经睡了？”权志龙有点慌乱，他不确定儿子是不是看到了昨晚的自己。更何况…他从来没有对崔胜铉坦白过自己是个Omega的事实。  
“可能吧，我回来后就去房间了。”  
“今天要回去吗？”  
“我想吃过晚饭再回去，明天是周末了应该没什么事情要做。”  
“好。”权志龙绕过客厅去厨房里，每天早晨一杯咖啡已经成了他的习惯，况且自己现在正在发情期，把抑制剂混入咖啡里就不会有人发现什么…权志龙从口袋里拿出一瓶淡绿色的液体，打开密封，液体顺着瓶壁流进咖啡中，两者完美融合，看不出有什么异样。  
“爸？”崔胜铉的声音突然从身后传来，权志龙的手因为紧张而松开了玻璃瓶，小瓶子掉在地上，瞬间摔得粉碎，“还没做好吗？”  
“啊…”权志龙无暇顾及自己的咖啡，他不知道崔胜铉是什么时候出现的，是否看清了玻璃瓶里装着的东西。  
“唔…这么不小心…”崔胜铉用纸巾包住手，将细小的碎玻璃捡起包好，丢进垃圾桶，又抓起权志龙的手查看，“有没有划伤？”  
“没有。”权志龙下意识地抽走自己的手，“没关系的，你去休息吧。”  
“刚才的瓶子里是什么？”  
“咖啡伴侣。”  
“爸。”崔胜铉再一次叫住权志龙，“工作很辛苦吧。”  
“学校里有什么事情吗？”  
“没，你晚上回来这么晚，我很担心。”崔胜铉其实很想把自己背包里的那盒抑制剂拿出来，在父亲的面前逼问他真相。崔胜铉看着权志龙离开的背影，止住了自己冲上去抱住父亲的冲动，他觉得自己应该再等一等，至少…要让父亲知道，他的小秘密，已经没办法再隐藏了。  
崔胜铉最终没有同意父亲送他回去，他在回学校的地铁上整理自己昨天的所见。那盒抑制剂就这样被自己带了出来，崔胜铉了解到Omega的发情期若是稳定，就会进行周期性的循环，频率大概一到两个月，会根据不同Omega的体质发生变化。  
如果他没有算错日子的话…权志龙的下一次发情期，正是他暑假的日子。长期服用抑制剂的Omega一旦断了抑制剂的服用，发情期只会更加激烈，崔胜铉心情愉悦地从背包里拿出耳机，困扰他多年的问题在今天似乎都得到了解决。  
他只要等着…静心等待暑假来临前的一个月过去。  
“唔…”权志龙放下手里的资料，他的偏头疼持续了一周，还没有好转，他的身体情况一直不错，最近也没有喝什么酒。  
看来熬夜久了真的没有好处。权志龙伸手去拿桌子上的水杯，没想手在碰到水杯的时候权志龙的眼前突然一片模糊，他能感觉到自己身体的温度急剧攀升，连正常的呼吸也开始变得困难。权志龙意识到自己并不是因为熬夜而体力不佳，他一直计算着自己的发情期，但他忘记了长期服用强效抑制剂的后遗症之一便是小概率的发情期混乱。  
崔胜铉还在家里，他现在的状态更不可能出去找个Alpha解决自己的问题。权志龙从沙发上站起来，他只觉得头晕，不论看什么都看不清楚，更不用说走路了。  
崔胜铉在自己的房间里没有出来，应该听不到自己的动静，权志龙勉强走到书房的书架旁，按着自己的记忆把第二层书架上的书拿掉…  
虽然在发情期中服用抑制剂的效果不会太好…但总比什么都没有要好。  
书架里面空空如也，可权志龙分明在这里放了一盒抑制剂，足够自己半年使用的剂量。  
弄到几支强效抑制剂可不是什么简单的事情。权志龙努力让自己清醒，回忆自己把抑制剂到底放在了什么地方。可是除了书架里面的这层暗格，权志龙什么也记不起来。  
该死…偏偏在这时候碰上发情期。权志龙靠着书架休息，他不能告诉崔胜铉，可是他的腺体正源源不断地将自己橙花气息的信息素向外输送，用不了多久信息素的气味就会充斥整个屋子，到时候崔胜铉就会发现，同自己相处了多年的父亲竟然是个Omega。  
“爸…屋子里好香，你点熏香了吗？爸你怎么在这里？”崔胜铉在权志龙的意识模糊之前来到了书房，他刚洗过澡，只穿了浴衣，手里还拿着擦干头发的毛巾，“爸你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”  
“嗯…我有点累。”权志龙强迫自己不可以现在发情，毕竟发情期的Omega闻到Alpha味道时完全不能控制自己的情欲。权志龙甚至能感觉到自己的身体已经开始兴奋起来，“你做你的事情就好，不用担心我。”  
“爸真的只是累了吗？”崔胜铉凑近虚弱的权志龙，“还是说…有别的事情瞒着我？”  
“我能有什么事情瞒着你？”权志龙不敢直视崔胜铉的眼睛，他现在就连听到儿子说话的声音，身体都能软下来，“我最近总是加班…”  
“哦…”崔胜铉伸出手把权志龙禁锢在书架和墙接连的角落，“但是我有话想和爸说呢。”  
“你说…”  
“您藏了什么好东西在书架里？”  
“？！”权志龙在听到这句话后瞳孔迅速放大，他确认自己没有听错崔胜铉的问题，他在问自己…书架里…  
“没什么…除了书什么都没有。”  
“是不是放了什么，您不想拿给我看的…”崔胜铉凑到权志龙耳边低声说着，属于Alpha的雪松气息的信息素在权志龙身边不断撩拨挑逗着他的神经。  
“比如这个？”崔胜铉从口袋里拿出一个空瓶子，里面还残存着绿色的液体，“我猜对了吗？”  
“你把它…还给我。”权志龙在看到瓶子的时候就知道完了，崔胜铉想必已经知道了一切，他努力隐藏了十年的秘密 就这样被自己的儿子揭开了。  
“我的爸爸为什么是个Omega呢？”崔胜铉满意权志龙看到瓶子之后的表情，“爸，其实您没必要骗我的…若是我一直知道你是个Omega…也不会怎样。”  
“现在就不同了。”  
“爸怎么可以和别的Alpha在家里做那样的事情呢？”  
“！”权志龙想起崔胜铉回家来的那个晚上，自己因为发情期而选择和之前交往过一段日子的Alpha解决问题，权志龙没想过崔胜铉回家，门自然是没有关的。崔胜铉大概是看到了他们做的事情，权志龙不知道该怎么向崔胜铉解释，正处在发情期的他，面对崔胜铉这样优秀的Alpha，什么都说不出。  
他知道Alpha之间是互相争斗的，因为他已经从崔胜铉眼神中看出了嫉妒和少许的愤怒。  
“是我不能满足你吗？”  
“不可以！不要和我说这种话！”权志龙使出全身力气推开崔胜铉 “我是你的父亲！”  
“可是没有血缘，不是吗？”崔胜铉一把抱起没有站稳的权志龙，“如果我有喜欢的人，可以不来问您的意见，这话是您说的。”  
“那么我爱上您这种事情，是不是也不需要汇报？”  
在这种时候听Alpha向自己告白是件令人害臊的事情，而且对方还是自己的儿子。权志龙在崔胜铉怀里已经没了反抗的力气，相比起现在来教训自己的儿子，权志龙更想让这个年轻的Alpha进入自己已经饥渴难耐的身体，甚至是标记。他身上散发出的橙花香气成了最好的催情药剂，而崔胜铉身上厚重的雪松气味让刚才还焦躁不安的权志龙安静下来，他在这个时候十分需要Alpha的信息素来满足自己的欲望，权志龙捏着崔胜铉擦头发用的毛巾，头埋在崔胜铉的怀里，他看起来就像是个刚刚经历了第一次发情的Omega那样惹人怜爱。崔胜铉觉得父亲像是个不会老的妖精，不论什么时候看上去都想要去侵犯他完美的身体。  
崔胜铉没有带父亲去他的卧室，而是去了自己的房间。房间里到处是他信息素的气味，对于处在发情期最激烈阶段的权志龙来说无疑是场噩梦。权志龙身体烫得好像下一秒就能烧起来，他急不可耐地抚摸着崔胜铉裸露在浴衣之外的身体，尽管那是他一手抚养长大的儿子。  
崔胜铉感觉到了权志龙的兴奋，他将面色潮红的父亲放在柔软的床上。他因为橙花香气的挑逗而迎来了属于Alpha的发情，现在他想做的事情只有推到面前的男人，并将自己硬起胀痛的东西塞进他的体内。权志龙从床上坐起，保持着跪坐的姿势替崔胜铉解开浴衣的带子，亲吻他的腰部，甚至是将手放在崔胜铉有些许潮湿的底裤上…  
在这样的Omega面前，崔胜铉是很被动的，他的床技不好，或是说有几分拙劣，同学校里那些Omega做爱的时候他们谁都不懂应该如何让对方更舒适，而权志龙不同，他清楚怎么做能让面前的Alpha更加怜爱自己，他们之间没什么过多的语言交流，喘息和呻吟声足够代表一切。权志龙几乎是用牙咬着脱下了崔胜铉的底裤，在看到那个东西跳出来的时候心里还是惊了一下。  
他知道Alpha的尺寸都很大，但崔胜铉未免过于夸张，权志龙不确定自己能不能完全含住这个半兴奋状态的东西，他试探性地张开嘴，却在嘴唇碰触到滚烫前端的那一刻被推着脑袋将整个含入口中。崔胜铉急不可耐地摁住权志龙的脑袋，他等不及想让这个男人为自己做这样的事情，用他温暖的口腔去安慰他胯下的欲望。权志龙的眼前蒙上了一层水雾，他也说不清这到底是泪水还是汗水，只是盐津津的，刺得眼睛发痛。他被崔胜铉控制着吞吐他口中的东西，唾液顺着他张开的嘴巴留下来，沿着脖颈的方向滴落在他的衣服上。没过多久崔胜铉松开了手，权志龙将那个粗大的柱状物从口中吐出，一面用手抚摸柱身，一面舔着不断分泌粘液的前端，权志龙跪坐的角度，抬起头来便能看清崔胜铉裸露的身体，以及他有些不知所措的表情。他尽力让这个成年不久的Alpha感受到性爱的欢愉。  
权志龙能够感觉到口中的东西开始变得硬挺，他已经能够想象自己被这个完全兴奋起来的物件进入身体时该是怎样的令人享受，以致于此刻崔胜铉发出的低声喘息都像是在强暴他的耳朵。权志龙闭上眼睛，他的大脑开始被Alpha的信息素入侵，试图将他最后的理智从脑海中完全去除，权志龙呼吸着带有崔胜铉信息素气味的空气，雪松的气味从崔胜铉正式成长为一个Alpha后，就一直弥漫在家的各个角落，不论权志龙何时回到家里，他都能闻到那个属于儿子的气息，一个Omega生活在Alpha信息素的包围下是很辛苦的，他不得不面对因为儿子的信息素所诱导的发情，他做过过分的事情——拿着崔胜铉没有带走的衬衣，在自己床上脱掉衣服，将那件衬衣揉进怀里，甚至是幻想这个年轻的Alpha和自己交合的场景，他知道自己不应该有这种背德的妄想，在今晚之前，他都一直很好地克制着自己。  
口中舔弄的东西已经停止了胀大，权志龙用自己的舌头挑逗着它的前端，等那股热流喷射出来。白色的液体混着透明的唾液从权志龙的口中溢出，他的嘴巴已经被这些灼热咸腥的液体搞的一团糟。崔胜铉从父亲的口中退出，他知道自己这样做并不太好，一时又不知道该怎么处理权志龙口中的液体。权志龙一面将自己的睡袍的纽扣解开，一面吞下了所有液体——那些受孕率极高的白色浊液。这是他第一次吞下Alpha的液体，而对方竟然是自己的儿子。  
崔胜铉无法再忍受只是站着看父亲这样服侍自己，他焦躁地将权志龙的睡袍和底裤脱下，将赤裸着的父亲禁锢在双臂之间。崔胜铉俯下身子和权志龙接吻，将空着的手搭在权志龙的腰部揉捏，父亲发出好听的喘息声，细碎的声音从嘴边泄出流入崔胜铉的耳朵。父亲似乎很享受这样的亲吻，他的声音愈发甜腻，每一次呻吟都像是在邀请崔胜铉将他彻底标记。崔胜铉的手自然地向下摸索，在碰到父亲已经完全湿润的后穴时他感觉到了权志龙的惊慌，或许他一时还无法接受自己与儿混乱的性爱。崔胜铉的手指顺着臀缝碰触到权志龙湿滑的后穴，此刻他还不想将手指插进去，Omega由于兴奋而流出来的淫水顺着权志龙的身体流下，在床上形成一片水渍，他完全不需要给父亲做扩张，这个兴奋的男人早已经做好了准备。崔胜铉将三根手指插入父亲的身体，并舔弄权志龙的乳头，他知道怀孕的Omega的乳房会像雌性Omega那样涨起，为即将到来的哺乳期做准备。崔胜铉像个婴儿一样吸吮着权志龙，现在的他还无法尝到乳汁的味道，他甚至有些嫉妒将来被父亲所生下的孩子。  
“哈啊…不要舔了…好过分…”权志龙仰起头呼吸，刚才的接吻让他几乎断气，崔胜铉现在已经完全不再把他当做父亲尊敬，而是把他当做了自己的Omega那样，逗弄他的每一根神经。更可怕的，他竟然沉迷于和儿子的性爱之中，并在崔胜铉的手指探进甬道的更深处时发出欢愉满足的声音。  
权志龙的愉悦让崔胜铉愈发胆大，他不再是用手指去取悦这个男人，他将自己早已发烫肿痛的东西，凑近了权志龙的穴口。雪松的信息素气息更浓烈了，权志龙完全无法抗拒这样强烈的吸引，他只想被崔胜铉干得说出那些平日从未说过的脏话，让这个年轻的男人在自己的体内埋下属于他的种子，发情期的Omega是个十足的婊子，他现在甚至愿意怀上崔胜铉的孩子。  
可现在崔胜铉不肯插进来，只是不停地在附近磨蹭，权志龙扭动身体央求他的进入，他甚至为他打开了双腿。崔胜铉不再勾着被性欲折磨的权志龙，他将父亲白皙修长的腿架在肩膀上，扶着自己涨到发疼的阴茎，进入了父亲的身体…  
“啊…”比想象中的要疼，权志龙不知道崔胜铉哪里来的活力，会在发泄过一次之后仍然迅速勃起，他同那些男人交合的时候，从未感到过这样的疼痛。崔胜铉还未全部没入自己的身体，进入的部分已经被内壁饥渴地吸住，连继续深入都变成了困难的事情，权志龙的手环住崔胜铉的身体，这种姿势的他能听到儿子的低声喘息，像极了欲争夺王位的狮子。  
显然这个男人更能让他兴奋起来，权志龙抬起腰允许崔胜铉继续进入，“拜托…”  
“你说什么？”  
“插进来…”权志龙怎么也没想到他真的对自己的儿子说出了这样放荡的话，“操我。”  
“我的爸爸…竟然会主动提出这种要求吗？”崔胜铉抚摸权志龙潮红色的面颊，“答应我…爸爸…”  
“什么…”  
“只能和我一个人做爱，怀上我的孩子。”  
“不…不能！”权志龙害怕极了，他不想再一次发生父子之间这样背德的乱伦。他不敢看崔胜铉的眼睛，年轻的Alpha的眼睛里充满了最原始的情欲，那会再一次让权志龙失去理智。  
“您不知道，我只要想到我的爸爸和别的Alpha在一起，我有多么嫉妒…”崔胜铉亲吻啃咬权志龙的大腿内侧，敏感的肌肤让权志龙再一次发出尖叫，“唯一的办法，就是把你标记。”  
没错，只要想到权志龙躺在别的人身下呻吟着享受欢愉，他的嫉妒便开始惹得他无法思考，在知晓了父亲Omega的身份后他时常幻想父亲光裸的身体，甚至是父亲可能会因怀孕隆起的小腹和会因为哺乳期而发育的胸部。  
“既然别的Alpha可以，为什么我不可以？”崔胜铉有些气愤，他抱住权志龙细软的腰肢，挺腰将自己未进入穴内的肉柱全部埋进了权志龙的身体。这不是缓慢充满怜爱的进入，崔胜铉的方式十分粗暴，而权志龙的身体出人意料地紧致，像是第一次做爱的男孩，甬道紧紧吸住进入身体的外来物，并随着呼吸的节奏张弛收放。抽动变得有些困难，但因为这样的抽插带着阻力，权志龙的快感也增加了几分。那色情的快感顺着神经通往身体各处，触电一般地感觉，权志龙的身子在轻轻颤抖，他被崔胜铉抱起转变了姿势，跪趴在了床上，权志龙这样看不到崔胜铉的脸，只能听到淫靡的水声从身后响起。他不再遮掩自己的喘息，Omega在发情期时的声音听上去无比甜美。  
感官的刺激和心理的兴奋让权志龙再一次涌出眼泪，他的视线被泪水遮挡，看不清楚面前的东西。身体里的焚热物此刻正摩擦着他最敏感的一点，挑逗他的生殖腔，他知道这是崔胜铉有意为之，他没有说出让这个男孩满意的话，男孩就要这样惩罚他。  
权志龙的身体随着崔胜铉抽插的动作前后晃动，他的手不得已地支撑在床上，他没办法自己用手去安慰自己早已勃起的肉柱，权志龙只能忍耐着那种刺激性极强的快感对大脑的冲击，虽然他现在感觉快要死掉了。  
此刻权志龙不想做胜铉的父亲，这个身份曾经无时无刻不在限制他和这个年轻人的性爱，时刻提醒着他他想要做的事情有悖于道德。权志龙想过在崔胜铉的床上幻想两人的交合，最终父亲这一身份还是阻止了他，但当这个Alpha这真正吻上他的嘴唇的那一刻他就沦陷了，他已经不再考虑那些繁琐复杂的问题。  
“哈啊…哈…胜铉…胜铉”权志龙的额头蒙了一层细汗，他的身上到处都是浓重的橙花香气，这种带有催情功效的植物的香气，没有Alpha会拒绝权志龙的信息素气味，“…不要那样做…”  
“可是爸爸下面的小嘴紧紧地吸着我…”崔胜铉弯腰在权志龙耳边呼出热气，色情直白的陈述让权志龙立刻红了脸。  
“和我说实话…我是不是比那些人要棒？”  
“是…”权志龙小声答应着。  
“说给我听，爸爸。”崔胜铉的手从权志龙的身后转移到了他的胸前，揉捏被权志龙压得发红的乳头，“我是不是第一个不戴套就操了你的人？”  
崔胜铉没说错，权志龙不允许任何与自己发生过关系的Alpha标记自己，他会要求那些Alpha避免和他的直接接触，Omega是很容易怀孕的，他可不想为了解决自己发情期的欲望而一遍又一遍的堕胎。  
“你是…”  
“我听不到。”  
“你…哈啊…”权志龙被崔胜铉粗暴地翻过身来，变换姿势的时候崔胜铉并没有把自己埋入权志龙身体的东西抽出，反而是顶的更深了一些，权志龙被迫坐在崔胜铉的腿上看着儿子的眼睛，又被逼着说出那样羞耻的话，“你是…”  
崔胜铉的舌尖碰到了权志龙发烫的腺体，他惊讶于父亲的腺体竟没有被任何人啃咬过，甚至是一个小小的疤痕都没有。腺体是Omega的又一敏感点，崔胜铉亲吻着突出的腺体，权志龙仰起头，露出他粉红色的脖颈，腺体暴露在空气中，橙花的香气爆裂般的从腺体中溢出，崔胜铉的占有欲太强，他等不急想要咬破这个装满了信息素的腺体，将他的雪松气息进入橙花之中，这样无论权志龙走到哪里，混合了的信息素就会告知周围所有的Alpha这个Omega已经有了爱人。  
权志龙伸出手套弄自己勃起的阴茎，他在不久前到达了高潮，将那些受孕率极低的液体射在了崔胜铉的小腹上，高潮后的疲倦席卷了大脑，但很快又被快感所占据。崔胜铉的还在他的身体里抽插，保持这种姿势一上一下地长驱直入，每一次都恰好撞在权志龙的生殖腔口，权志龙的生殖腔还未打开，但他知道那些液体或许会顺着狭窄的通道进入他的体内，完成最终的标记。崔胜铉看着权志龙情欲迷乱的眼睛，他有多么想告诉父亲他深爱这样混乱不堪的爱情，以及父亲粉色的小穴被他蹂躏成了什么样子。  
“别停下来…哈…唔…”权志龙扶着崔胜铉的肩膀跪在床上，开始自己上下地扭动，他清晰地看到当自己离开那个粗大的阴茎时被带起的银丝，“我想要…再给我…”  
碰撞时发出的声音变成了“噗噗”声，两人的性器与穴口中的淫水因冲撞而形成的泡沫碰在一起。崔胜铉捏着权志龙臀瓣的软肉，将带着透明淫液的手指塞进权志龙嘴里，权志龙乖顺地舔着崔胜铉的手指，并用蒙着一层水雾的眼睛望着这个年轻人。  
“…”权志龙喘息着抱住崔胜铉，“不够…还要…”  
“从今往后，不许带任何人回家。”崔胜铉捏着权志龙下颚，“我不想因为和别人争抢爸爸的爱而大打出手。”  
“好…”权志龙和崔胜铉十指紧扣，他听出了崔胜铉话中的威胁，他相信自己若是在此刻违背了崔胜铉的意愿，对方说不准会将他撕碎。他小心翼翼地爱着崔胜铉，带着父亲对儿子的情感和Omega对Alpha自私的情感，连他自己都无法原谅如此背德的自己，他的羞耻感和发情期性爱的快感在两人手指紧扣的瞬间再次交融，最终变成了他也无法分辨的混沌物。  
罢了…就这样下去吧，“我答应你。”  
权志龙明显地从崔胜铉的眼神中看到了满足与开心，他果然还是个不怎么会隐藏感情的孩子。崔胜铉咬住权志龙的下唇吸吮，不久前他也在权志龙的口腔中霸道地扫过，似乎是要夺走父亲口中带有橙花香气的空气。权志龙扭动腰部和身体，服侍着那个深埋在自己体内的滚烫硬物。  
“我要标记你…”崔胜铉不再呼唤权志龙那个长辈的称呼，“我爱你…志龙…”  
“哈啊—”权志龙捂住嘴巴，他的身体痉挛似的发抖，粉色的乳头变得更硬，他敏感的身体因为听到崔胜铉使用那样亲昵的称呼而进入了高潮。脖颈处传来的痛感告诉他自己已经不再是个独身的Omega了。  
他终于还是被崔胜铉标记了，被自己的儿子，完全标记。  
崔胜铉在权志龙进入高潮的那一刻咬破了权志龙粉红色皮肤下的腺体，舔去带着浓郁橙花香味的血液，他知道用不了多久这里就会变成两种信息素交融的小空间，权志龙的身体将散发出属于崔胜铉的信息素的气味。  
生殖腔在腺体被咬破灌入陌生的信息素后慢慢地打开，权志龙感觉到崔胜铉加快了抽动的速度，他想把儿子推开，可自己的身体并不拒绝这样的交合，自己发出的呻吟声已经越来越浪荡，权志龙的声音开始变得尖细，甚至有些有气无力，他依旧抓着崔胜铉的手臂，打开腿让崔胜铉不断侵犯自己高潮迭起的身体。  
“志龙…志龙…”崔胜铉一遍遍地喊着权志龙的名字，亲吻权志龙的腺体和面颊，“天知道你的身体有多么棒。”  
“让我射在里面吧…”崔胜铉顶着打开的生殖腔口，“我的志龙…永远都应该是我的。”  
“…哈啊，射在…里面…拜托…”权志龙的高潮像是电击一般刺激着他身体的每一寸，“让我…怀孕…啊嗯…胜铉…在里面…啊——”  
滚烫的液体涌进生殖腔内，它独特的构造让大部分射在穴内的液体准确无误地流入腔中，Alpha受孕率极高的被权志龙的身体吸收，权志龙躺在床上，穴口流着色情的精液，他的脸上依旧留有高潮之后的余温。床单被两人完全弄脏，沾满了乳白色的精液和透明的淫水，崔胜铉亲吻权志龙的嘴角，抚摸着权志龙的小腹，仿佛现在那里已经有了一个待产的婴儿。  
他似乎已经能想象到在不久之后权志龙的小腹隆起的样子，那将是他和父亲的孩子。  
他或许可以亲眼看到孩子的诞生以及…  
“看来我之后也要经常回家了呢，爸爸。”。


End file.
